


Such Fun

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Doppelganger, F/F, Mind Games, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine practices being Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100 drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt "mind games".

"Hey, anyone up here?" Katherine called out halfway up the stairs, practicing her best Elena.

When she got to the bathroom door, she knocked it so that it purposely swung ajar. Jenna’s head and hands popped around the shower curtain, grabbing a towel. "Elena, knock!"

"I did," Katherine said, glancing around the bathroom at the makeup strewn about. "Going somewhere nice? Want me to keep an eye on Jeremy? Because I totally can. You deserve a proper night out. Stay out late, get drunk... hey, get laid. It's probably been a while, right? I mean kids can really cramp your D game..."

Katherine bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing at the look on Jenna's face.

"Hey, is the water still good?" she asked, reaching for the hem of her top and pulling it over her head, bouncing on her heels as she threw it at Jenna’s feet, really glad she hadn't bothered with a bra. She’d started on the buttons of her jeans before Jenna's wide eyes returned to her face.

"Ok! I'm going to get dressed and when I come back, I want you to have sobered up or come down or... whatever this is, it's weird."

Katherine kicked the jeans away, standing in the doorway as Jenna retreated to her room. "What? You've seen me naked before right?"

"Elena!" Jenna shouted from behind a closed door. "What the fuck?"

Katherine laughed to herself, closing the bathroom door. This doppelgänger thing was going to be such fun.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
